Féminine
by Pink.Awa
Summary: Mais si qu’elle est féminine cette fille ! [Tayuya est en vie! Mais si vu qui a un SasuTayu!]


Autetrice : Awa Chan -

Titre : Féminine

Genre : Romance/Général

Résumé : Mais si qu'elle est féminine cette fille !

Disclamer : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas… Mais j'ai tous les droits sur le petit serpent !

Couple : Sasu/Tayu

Note : Tayuya est en vie ! Si si si !

……

Perplexe, il contemplait le plafond, allongé sur son lit inconfortable et miteux, les bras sous sa nuque. Qu'est ce qui leur faisait penser ça ? Le brun trouvait ses propos totalement idiots. D'accord, elle ne portait pas de vêtements moulants comme les autres. Certes elle parlait comme un homme. Ou peut être même pire… Mais, ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute… Depuis son arrivée ici, elle était exclusivement entourée d'hommes. Il paraîtrait même que dans les premiers temps, il était très plaisant de lui rappeler qu'elle était du « sexe faible ». Alors depuis ce temps, elle avait appris à se faire respecter, aut…

- Sasuke-san. Orochimaru-Sam…

Kabuto ne pu finir sa phrase que la porte lui claquait au nez, grâce à un subtil et puissant coup de kunai dans la porte. Sasuke avait bien précisé qu'il voulait être au calme, sans aucun dérangement et ce peu importait la raison ! Le brun détourna son regard du plafond blanchâtre pour regarder l'œuvre de son lancer. Le kunai avait atterri pile au bord de la porte, et le lancer fut fait avec assez de puissance pour claquer la porte. Le taciturne s'autorisa un brin de fierté. Depuis deux ans qu'il était devenu le disciple du sannin aux serpents, il s'était considérable amélioré, et ce, dans toutes les matières. L'orgueil qui venait d'apparaître chez lui disparut bien vite. Ces derniers temps, il stagnait…

Il retourna à sa contemplation première, retrouvant l'objet de ses pensées. C'était d'ailleurs parce qu'elle était encore ici qu'il restait. Bon, et sa part de féminité ! Déjà, ses cheveux longs et flamboyants. Avoir de longs cheveux, c'était les démêler quotidiennement et donc, prendre soin de soi. C'était comme cette discrète touche de eyeliner.

Et puis, il ne fallait pas oublier de mentionner ses techniques. Combattre avec une flûte, quoi de plus élégant ? Laisser de douces mélodies devenir de désenchanteresses illusions, dans un monde où elle était la reine…

Enervé par le tambourinement de plus en plus rythmé à sa porte, Sasuke coupa court à ses pensées. L'Uchiwa invoqua rapidement un petit serpent au venin mortel, menaçant déjà de son sifflement aigu et s'enroulant gracieusement autour du bras de l'invocateur.

L'élève d'Orochimaru se leva nonchalamment, ne prenant pas la peine de remettre correctement son kimono pâle, semblable à ceux du quintet d'Oto, descendu le long de son épaule lors de sa contemplation.

Sasuke ouvrit sa porte d'un geste sec, ayant au préalable retiré le kunai qui y était resté planté. Il découvrit un Kabuto, nullement surpris, ayant entendu le brun se déplaçait à l'intérieur de sa chambre. La présence du mortel serpent ne le surprit nullement. Habituel de la part du jeune homme.

Le ton glacial, comme à l'accoutumée, il engagea un 'dialogue', ne parlant que pour annoncer le strict minimum.

- Quoi ?

- Orochimaru-Sama a une importante mission pour toi. Tayuya vient de quitter nos rangs. Trouve-la, tue-la et reviens.

Le déserteur de Konoha se contenta de refermer sa porte. Il prit toutes les armes à sa portée. Un long étui à kunai, armes en sous nombre comparent aux shurikens mélangés à eux, qu'il accrocha à sa jambe gauche, son katana qu'il plaça correctement dans son dos, ainsi qu'une pochette regorgeant de divers poisons, fumigènes, notes explosives, qu'il dissimula au dessus de sa 'ceinture'. Dans cette pochette, le jeune homme glissa les derniers objets qui lui semblait précieux, soit juste quelques dessins qu'il plia soigneusement. Le reptile, lui, retourna sagement d'où il venait avec un petit nuage de fumée, sur ordre du ténébreux.

Il ne tarda pas à rouvrir sa porte, passant devant le bras droit d'Orochimaru et lui adressa un simple « Par où ? » sans même un regard à son égard.

- Direction Ame no Kuni, fait vite, Orochimaru-sama n'aime pas les traîtres…

Sasuke ne répondit rien, se mettant à courir dans la direction de Ame no Kuni.

Il continua à courir, sans prendre la peine de s'arrêter jusqu'au coucher de l'astre lumineux qui lui faisait face. Il ralentit progressivement, jusqu'à prendre un rythme de marche lent. Le jeune homme marcha ainsi de longs instants, scrutant d'un œil perçant les environs. Il commença à explorer la paisible forêt qui s'offrait à lui. Il tourna en rond un long moment, jusqu'à avoir repris une respiration calme et régulière.

Sasuke s'arrêta alors et invoqua une nouvelle fois le serpent avec lequel il avait accueilli Kabuto le matin même.

Le reptile glissa gracieusement du bras de son maître jusqu'au sol et se mit à la recherche de la proie, comme lui avait ordonné l'invocateur.

Après quelques minutes où le serpent farfouillait hasardeusement le terrain, celui-ci se figea quelques instants. Il finit par escalader la jambe du brun, se glissa sous son kimono et réapparut le long de son bras, sous l'air neutre de ce dernier.

Sasuke arbora alors un petit sourire en coin, le regard hautain, rivé sur une branche haut perché dans un arbre et vêtue d'une unique feuille.

- Les battements de ton cœur t'ont encore trompé… Et ton genjutsu ne serait plus ce qu'il était ? Où est-ce ta mémoire ? Cette forêt est digne de Konoha… Celles d'Ame sont plus denses et sauvages.

Le souffle du vent dans les feuilles et la légère mélodie qui le suivait se stoppèrent. Bientôt, tous les arbres disparurent, comme le serpent, en un coup de vent brusque qui ne fit pas ciller l'Uchiwa. Il ne resta plus de la luxuriante forêt qu'une plaine secoué par la brise.

Le regard de Sasuke se baissa alors vers la jeune femme au regard pétillant et tout aussi flamboyant que la cascade rousse qui battait souplement ses reins.

- T'es pas le chouchou de l'autre pour rien, Uchiwa… Allez ramène-toi, on y va en taijutsu.

Le susnommé sourit d'arrogance. Elle voulait combattre en n'utilisant que son point faible. C'était bien sa Tayuya ça…

La traîtresse d'Oto n'attendit pas un premier geste de son adversaire et s'élança sur lui, rangeant sa flûte dans son dos.

Elle attaqua d'abord par un coup de pied que le brun bloqua d'une main. Elle se servit de l'arrêt comme point d'appui pour donner un coup de l'autre pied. Coup qui fut bloqué de la même manière.

Sasuke profita de leurs positions pour saisir les chevilles de la rousse, la ramener vers lui et lui assimiler un coup de genou dans la colonne vertébrale. Cependant, la jeune fille se redressa et s'appuya sur les épaules de son compagnon pour se dégager à l'aide d'un salto arrière.

Pas le temps de se lancer une seule pique que Sasuke s'élançait vers elle. Surprise par la vitesse du jeune homme, Tayuya se mit rapidement en position de défense, l'adversaire pouvant maintenant sortir de n'importe quel endroit du nuage de poussière qu'il avait formé autour d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de là. Elle s'élança en l'air. Seulement elle ne s'attendit pas au coup de coude que Sasuke lui envoya dans l'épaule et qui la déstabilisa. L'enflure avait prévu qu'elle partirait par les airs. Avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, le renégat de Konoha lui infligea un coup de pied dans le dos. La rousse évita de s'envoler à nouveau en plantant ses ongles dans l'herbe. Elle remit les pieds sur terre comme elle pu, enchaînant de nombreuses contorsions pour éviter les coups. Elle se protégea d'un coup de poing qui l'envoya balader plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre un souffle normal, elle aperçut le sourire défiant de l'Uchiwa entre deux brins d'herbe qui s'écrasaient sur le terrain déjà dévastant.

L'air hautain de Sasuke raviva l'ardeur de la jeune femme qui repartit à l'assaut, sans avoir l'intention de le toucher. Elle enchaîna quelques coups facilement parables, sans qu'ils la mettent pour autant dans une position difficile. Elle continuait inlassablement de frapper son adversaire, sans l'atteindre, et lançait quelques regards furtifs à ses pieds, manquant parfois de peu une riposte.

Après quelques instants, où l'herbe fut arrachaient et voletaient dans les airs, mêlée à la terre, Tayuya se dégagea du corps à corps.

Elle se mit en position d'attaque et nargua son adversaire.

- Allez Uchiwa, à toi de venir. Sauf si t'as les boules…

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le jeune homme se lança sur elle. Elle esquiva un magistral coup de poing en se dérapant sous les jambes de celui-ci. Elle y était presque. Tout en passant sous ses jambes, Tayuya attrapa les poignets de Sasuke. Comme prévu, celui-ci éloigna tous risques potentiels en s'élançant dans les airs.

Contre ses attentes, la femme d'Oto resta au sol, regardant l'endroit où s'était déroulé leur précédant corps à corps.

Intrigué, Sasuke y jeta un rapide coup d'œil et fut estomaqué. De son point de vue aérien, on pouvait parfaitement distinguer plusieurs kanji. Dans un murmure il les lut.

- Ai shiteru

Se remettant rapidement de sa surprise, il sentit une présence féminine à ses côtés.

- Moi aussi.

Et puis, pendant la descente, une marque chaude sur sa joue.

- Touché.

Une féroce lueur luisant dans son regard onyx, Sasuke se dirigea d'un pas calme, cachant son empressement, vers la jeune femme qui avait atterrie à quelques mètres de lui. Celle-ci ne semblait pas s'angoisser et attendait calmement.

Au fur et à mesure que la distance entre eux diminuée, les pas du brun accéléraient.

Bientôt, les visages des deux jeunes gens ne furent plus séparés que de quelques courts centimètres. D'un geste lent et gracieux, faisant durer le supplice, Sasuke approcha sa main du visage de la rousse et le saisit entre son index et son pouce.

- Jamais… J'ai cru que tu ne l'aurais jamais fait. T'as été longue à te barrer…

Les lèvres du déserteur franchirent l'espace qui les séparés de leurs partenaires et elles se touchèrent rapidement. Tayuya sentit le souffle chaud et quelque peu saccadé sur ses lèvres. Une langue joueuse demanda assurément l'accès à sa bouche, chose qu'elle refusa. Mais après quelques caresses expertes du bout de la langue, elle ne su que céder ce droit.

Les deux langues s'enlaçaient et s'emmêlaient, passant de la langueur à de brèves batailles pour prendre l'avantage sur l'autre.

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke faisait doucement frissonner Tayuya en caressant son échine du bout des doigts pendant que son autre main se baladait sur sa hanche fine alors que les mains agiles et habituées de la flûtiste glissaient suavement sous le kimono crème de son aimé, suivant chacun des contours soigneusement sculptés de ses muscles.

Il n'avait autant doute, Tayuya avait des techniques on ne peut plus féminines…

……

Tayuya : Petite fiente, t'as capté que je claquais aucune insulte là ! Putain de merde !

Awa : Mais… C'est parce que tu dois être féminine !

Tayuya : Et ta saloperie de sale gueule dans le mur, c'est féminin ?!

Awa : Attend ! Dernière volonté d'une autetrice blonde : des reviews ?


End file.
